


Privileged Information

by CelticKnot



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gossip, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKnot/pseuds/CelticKnot
Summary: Tali and Engineer Daniels are looking for Garrus - but he's not at his post.





	Privileged Information

“What the hell…?” Engineer Gabby Daniels stared at her console. She’d been checking out a power blip in the newly upgraded weapons systems, and found—well, she didn’t know what she’d found. “Tali! Tali, can you take a look at this?”

Tali’Zorah vas Normandy—Gabby couldn’t help but smile at quarian naming conventions, loving the idea of naming yourself after the ship you served on—peered over her fellow engineer’s shoulder at the lines of code scrolling by. “Well, that’s odd,” she said in her lightly accented, electronically filtered voice. Gabby thought her accent was beautiful. “I could probably help you figure this out, but the Thanix cannon is turian in design. It would go much faster if we got Garrus in on it, too.”

Gabby swallowed hard and nodded. Talking to Garrus made her nervous. Not because she was afraid of him—quite the opposite, she would be the first to admit to having an enormous crush on him. It was almost funny. Normally, she wasn’t into aliens, but there was something about Garrus Vakarian that made her… palms sweat.

When the two women opened the door to the main battery, however, they found it deserted. Gabby blinked in surprise. Garrus was _always_ here. She turned to the AI terminal. “EDI, where’s Garrus?”

EDI’s globe-shaped holographic interface sprang into view. “Officer Vakarian is in the captain’s cabin.”

“What’s he doing in the Loft?” Gabby wondered aloud.

AI or no, EDI was still a computer, and hadn’t yet figured out the subtleties of human conversation—like rhetorical questions. Nevertheless, she seemed to hesitate. “Most organic beings would consider that to be… privileged information, Engineer Daniels.”

Gabby stared. “Privileged... oh. Oh! Um, thanks, EDI.”

“Logging you out.”

Gabby turned wide eyes to Tali, who was staring back. “No.”

“Oh, yes.” Tali’s voice betrayed a wicked grin behind that mask. “Let’s go figure out that glitch ourselves, shall we?”


End file.
